In an Instant
by Butane Baby
Summary: Vegeta embraced a mission to bring his soul into balance, a path he once rejected because of stubbornness and frustration with himself. Now he gets to have a little fun with the results.


**Based on events from the Dragon Ball Super manga #55, published Dec. 20, 2019.  
**

* * *

"Ugh! Ack! Damn it!"

Each tool Bulma slammed on the floor, following each curse word, carried a tune. Gohan had started to make game out of the discordant notes while watching her.

He was pleased she couldn't see him. His twitchy nose and mellow smile would have been a dead giveaway that killed an upcoming and particularly fantastic surprise. Of course, he wasn't that shocked about the surprise itself, considering the person involved.

"Something wrong, Bulma?"

"Is that a joke?" she hollered from beneath a piece of unfamiliar machinery. "I asked you to keep me company, not to be my therapist! Tell me something good."

No woman married to anyone with Saiyan genes on Earth was immune from moderate-to-severe bouts of irritability. For as long as he could remember, Gohan mentally cataloged early warning signs of potential blowups. He tended to be the most sensitive to them because, well, he had no choice. Better to pay closer attention to diffuse sticky situations - or escape altogether - than spend more time cleaning up these often preventable messes.

Goku, his father, hadn't absorbed those lessons completely, and probably never would, though the elder Saiyan never meant any harm. Gohan, however, had much less room for error as a son and husband. His mother Chi Chi and wife Videl weren't reserved with their threatening reminders either, which he almost always accepted with a good heart and patient understanding.

His empathy, love, and admiration also extended to Bulma, whom he considered as an honorary aunt. She deserved far more credit than she received for her generous contributions to everyone's welfare. While friends and family hailed and respected her amazing personal growth, her concerns still didn't get a fair shake at times, unfortunately.

Valid complaints or observations would be written off sometimes as a tantrum or an overwrought response, leaving Bulma offended and hurt, but she learned to deal with those feelings. She had been bratty in her youth, to be sure, but having her emotional responses judged through that historical lens could be a drag.

Bulma's mannerisms all pointed toward her feeling taken for granted, Gohan thought. He wasn't sure if Vegeta was the source or something else, choosing not to assume anything. Bulma was a new mother again, too, at a later age, causing a different kind of stress.

"I, uh..." Gohan scratched his head as a flickering image appeared beside him - or, rather, a body. "Piccolo asked me about traveling with Vegeta, dad, and him within the next two months."

"You're not helping!" Bulma shouted, banging another tool on the floor. "Let's wait until my ornery husband is back on Earth for more than a week to discuss further galactic travel."

Gohan glanced at Vegeta, who quietly appeared to be delighted with Bulma's fussiness. No smile graced the Saiyan prince's intense expression, but his eyes said "troublemaker."

"You did it," he whispered with a smirk. "Marvelous."

"Quiet, kid." Keeping his eyes on Bulma, Vegeta elbowed him. "You should be next. Now get out."

The two locked fists, indicating their private expectation to discuss the news later. Gohan dutifully followed orders, choosing to float a few inches above the floor to avoid causing a racket. Vegeta was light on his feet anyway, so noise-making mattered little to him.

"Come over here, Gohan!" Bulma sighed, wondering why he continued to keep his distance. "Bring me the blue-burning laser gun from over there on the wall. Maybe you can help me solve this problem I'm having."

"I'm not so sure." Vegeta's left hand outstretched, rousing the tool from its restive position before he kneeled. "I might be a better option."

Without missing a beat, Bulma's fist closed, feeling for the gun's safety latch. "You always believe you're the better option, Vegeta."

"And now, two children and one mangy cat later…"

"Oh, please." Bulma lifted her welder's mask as Vegeta pulled her creeper cart toward him. "Don't you go there with me - and our cat is nowhere near mangy."

He had so much to tell her, almost like an eager hunting dog delivering its first captured rabbit. Yet, even after all their years together, he could be hesitant. Would she really be excited about this?

Bulma sat up, evaluating his appearance. He didn't look more battered than usual. In fact, he seemed to be overflowing with a lighter vibe. "So where's Goku?"

"Not here."

"So how did you return to Earth?"

"Guess." Vegeta removed her right glove, taking her hand. "You only get one."

Bulma knew that being asked to guess meant something close to extraordinary - or beyond it - happened in her husband's impressive playbook of accomplishments.

She touched his face before kissing him gently. "You…you went to Yardrat, didn't you?"

Vegeta smiled as their foreheads joined. "Would you believe my trainer said my spirit is now 'more polished' than Kakarot's?"

"Oh, god." Bulma giggled, kissing him again. "Of all the people that guy could say that to! He will never live that one down."

"His name is Pybara, and I believe he's more than aware of his mistake by now," Vegeta said, picking her up over his head, "but I'm not done either. Instant transmission is the tip of the iceberg."

Bulma's arms and legs curved outward like a ballerina. "You're never done."

"True." Vegeta looked up, appearing impressed despite having Bulma's oily work clothes hanging over his head. "I guess yoga is working out well. Have you considered other uses for your tremendously alluring flexibility?"

"Yes, but -"

"Stop there." Vegeta put her down, ripping his shirt apart. "Think fast."

Always a tease, Bulma walked away, swaying her voluptuous hips. "Not in here."

"Why not?" Giving chase, Vegeta caught her from behind. "You shut off the security cameras as soon as I dragged you from that monstrosity you're working on."

Bulma's eyes shut as he nipped at her neck. "How did you know?"

"How long have we been together?" Vegeta bit down harder, sending a shiver through them both. "I have no plans to beg for your affections either."

"You should," Bulma replied, weakly attempting to push back from his embrace. "Every single fucking day for the rest of your life."

Vegeta snorted, kissing his wife until her breath and resistance faltered. "Bye."

"Oh, don't you dare, you devil!" she hissed.

Vegeta smirked, touching his temple. His voice trailed behind as his body disappeared. "Thank… you… for believing in me, my love."

"Always, babe." With tears in her eyes, Bulma clasped her hands. "Always."

After watching security footage of the corridor leading to the lab, she touched a latch to open the door. In came her son, running like a cheetah across the savanna.

"Mama!"

"Hi, sweetie."

"Where's dad? I felt him down here."

"I'm sure you did, Trunks." Bulma pointed at her cheek, which he promptly kissed. "Vegeta wasn't exactly hiding himself, but you just missed him."

"Where did he go then?" Trunks asked with disappointment. "I can't sense him anymore. Wait - were you crying? What happened? Did you two get into an argument?"

"Not at all," Bulma replied, hugging him close. "He just gave me a surprise gift."

Vegeta reappeared behind Trunks, dumping his Yardratian training clothes - clean ones - on his son's head. Trunks punched them across the room as his father laughed heartily.

"Dad!"

Vegeta winked as he vanished. "Surprise, brat."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **Leave a comment if the spirit moves you. Would love to hear your thoughts about Vegeta's Yardrat storyline in the manga.

**Update for "An Authentic Saiyan" readers:** I'm still managing several life-related responsibilities, but know that the ideas are flowing. New chapters will show up eventually. Writing this one-shot has been a stress reliever.


End file.
